How Life Works
by The Lil Kag
Summary: Michiru's mother has been playing matchmaker too long on Michiru. When she is forced into an enganment it seems as if her mother doesn't care for her any longer. What is Michiru to do? Michiru x Haruka
1. Chapter 1

How Life Works

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

Michiru Kaiou sat on her bed staring at her reflection. Staring back was a 19-year old teenager with shoulder length aqua hair tied in a pony tail, with a few strands cupping her small face. She was dressed a white gown that reached her ankles, embodied with small sakura petals on the hem and at the end of the ruffed sleeves the reached her elbows. Naturally a girl like that would be happy she got everything she wanted but not this girl no, she was miserable. _Mother and even father are at this again! _Michiru thought unhappily as her mother walked in finding Michiru sitting on her queen-size bed. "Princess Kaiou! Do I have to tell you again that the suitors will be here for you in 20 minutes?" Her mother Maria asked in a hushed tone. "Mother, please calm down I was merely relaxing and please do not call me princess!" She replied calmly. "No, you were born into royalty and you will be treated like it. It is time you found yourself a husband and carry on the Kaiou name." "Mother I am only 19, and I want to marry for love." Michiru tied to argue. "End of discussion, fix your dress and come down stairs." And her mother left. Michiru sighed. This always happened, her mother would call in all the men she could find to meet her. They would try to make her fall in love with them by showering her with gifts and sing her dumb love songs. Nothing ever worked. She turned them away, leaving her parents very disappointed at her especially her mother. She sighed once again and went down stairs ready to meet the suitors.

When she got there, there was a large crowd of guys outside just waiting to meet her. She was popular, yes but happy about it? No! "Michiru, come out these gentlemen want to meet you." Maria told her daughter. Without a word she followed her mother where they waited. Nothing new the princes were just trying to win her over with gifts and Michiru just couldn't careless. Each prince after the next was even worse, she had been at this for 2 hours already but this one was the worse. Michiru's mother became very excited when Prince Harkin came up. "Michiru, honey that is Prince Harkin he would make us even richer if you married him." Maria whispered into her ear. "Mother I do not care if he is rich I want to know if he is a decent guy first of all." Michiru whispered back annoyed. _Is my mother just wanting for me to get married for her to get more money? _She thought as the prince came up to Michiru and began to introduce himself. "I prefer a wife that will wait on me and I rather them not to be seen. I have tons and tons of money to buy everything your heart desires. You don't even have to lift a finger the servants do everything" He stated very snobbish. "Well I prefer one that has respect for his wife, women have rights as well and you shouldn't just make the servants do everything!" Michiru yelled as the prince she ha lost her temper. "Michiru where are your manners, he seems like a very suitable husband you should marry him." Her mother stated as Michiru stared at her with shock in her eyes. "Mother the only reason you want me to marry him is because you want his money! That's it make them all go away I can't live like this!" Michiru yelled as she fled to her room leaving everyone in shock.

Michiru laid down on her down on her bed and her deep blue eyes let a few tears escape from them. _I can't believe her! Can't she see that man is just…just horrible? _Michiru continue to cry on her bed until there was a knock on her door. She rubbed away her tears furiously and opened the door. Her sadness became a lot worse when she saw who was there and what they had to tell the poor girl.


	2. Chapter 2

How Life Works

Sorry guys! I had a giant project to do, I got the fever and my documents got deleated. So I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and thank you to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Michiru opened the door slowly to be faced with Queen Maria, who had a cold look in her eye. "G-good e-evening mother." She greeted slowly only to be faced with a hard slap. "Princess Kaiou! Do you know how embarrassing that was?" She boomed while looking at Michiru who stood there clutching her now red cheek. "I-I'm s-sorry." She spluttered letting her deep blue eyes unleash a couple of tears that trickled down her face. "I guess you've learned your lesson. Anyway you are going to the kingdom of Helm (I couldn't think of anything.) tomorrow to meet Prince Mamoru and I will be coming with you. If all goes well you will be marrying him." And with that she left. Michiru watched her leave and go down the hallway. She closed the doors and slid to the floor ready to cry again. _Oh why must my mother do this to me? Why? _Michiru thought as she started to cry with her knees to her chest. _I feel so trapped in here. _She thought as she forced herself up and started to get ready for her trip tomorrow.

Mamoru opened one eye and thought about what his parents just told him today. _Mamoru, the Kaiou family is coming to visit tomorrow if all goes well maybe you'll finally find a suitable girl to marry. _His parent's words echoed in his mind. _I already have a girl in mind. _He thought as he heard a knock on his bedroom window. Getting up from his bed he opened it and smiled. "Mamoru-Chan! Can you come out?" Usagi called up to him. Mamoru met Usagi in the forest after she had lost her way. She was princess Serenity in her kingdom but to him she would always be "meatball head" to him. "I'll come out in 5 minutes I have to tell you something." He called out while Usagi nodded dumbly while poking at small flower buds. Taking his scarf and all of his needed things he began to climb out the window where vines grew around it making it easy to climb in or out for him. His meetings with Usagi had to be kept secret from his parents because he feared that his parents would forbid their meetings. "Hi Mamoru-Chan!" Usagi greeted happily when he got to his feet. "Hi meatball head." He greeted back. "Hey! I have a name!!" She shouted angrily. "Sorry, Usako. But listen I think my parents want to pair me up again with some girl from the Kaiou family and… they want me to get married." He explained his problem to her. "What?" She gasped getting teary-eyed. "I'm so sorry but my father just won't listen." He said as he pulled her into a gentle hug. "It's ok Mamoru-Chan but maybe you should tell your father about our meetings some time soon." Usagi said. "Yeah, I think you're right" He said.

Michiru laid on her side on her bed looking out the window. A couple of pigeons flew in and sat down her window sill. _I want to be free of my mothers grasp, but how? The birds are free they can go where ever they please. _She thought as they began to fly away. Michiru sighed as she turned to her other side facing her vanity. A pale girl with blue eyes stared back. Looking closely he could see her cheek had become a bit red all thanks to her mother. _I have to hide it if other people found out about this I don't know what mother would do to me. _She thought as she got up looking through her things to find something to cover it up. _Maybe it will be gone by tomorrow. _She thought again after giving up her search all collapsing on her bed once more and drifted off to a dream-less sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

How Life Works

Thank you to my reviewers who reviewed me and so I wrote another chapter for you guys. Thanks again and please R&R! P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon!!

Mamoru struggled to climb up the castle wall. He had done this about a million times but this time, he had so much on his mind. When he finally got in his bedroom he heard a familiar voice breaking his train of thought. "Going back to see that Serenity girl?" The voice spoke out. "Who's there?" Mamoru called out through the dark room. "Relax, it's only me." The person held up an oil lamp reveling her face. "Gosh, Haruka you scared the heck out of me! And yeah I was going out to see Usagi." Mamoru replied relieved it wasn't his father or mother. Haruka was Mamoru's personal assistant or what his father called her all the time "servant." She had short messy blond hair and everyone kept on forgetting she was a girl, which didn't bother her at all. "Anyways, the Kaiou family is supposed to be coming tomorrow so another prissy princess is coming to drool over you again." Haruka said while rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "Yes I know father told me that already, he never forgets to tell about some princess who's coming to visit." Mamoru replied back. "Well, let's hope she isn't like Princess Ann." "Don't remind me, my arm still has the bruise from her clinging onto my arm all week!" "Whatever, got to go your father said I had to prepare the guest rooms." Haruka said while turning her back and started to go out the door. "Fine." Mamoru mumbled after her.

Michiru stood in front of her vanity once again looking relieved. The redness of her cheek had done better and now only a light shade of pink on her face making look like she was wearing make-up. "Princess! Be ready in 20 minutes that's when we're leaving." Her mother shouted through the door. "Yes, mother!" Michiru shouted back. "And wear something suitable!" She added. "I'm already dressed." She replied but got no answer she didn't expect to though. Michiru was dressed in a sleeve-less pale yellow dress that hid her feet. There were ruffles near the neck and where the sleeves should have been and at the bottom of the dress. Her hair brushed against her cheeks and shoulders. She made her way outside to see an enormous wagon being pulled by 4 brown horses parked in front of her home. The footman helped her in and they left to the kingdom of Helm.

"Mamoru-Chan! The Kaiou's are coming soon!" His father shouted through his door. "I'm coming!" He shouted back while Haruka rolled her eyes again. "Come on we don't have all day!" Haruka said annoyed while adjusting her clothes. Haruka preferred on wearing male clothes so she had to wear a suit. It was white with the kingdom's symbol on the front. "Ready!" Mamoru said finally. He was dressed in a similar suit but only black. With out any words the two of them started to head outside where Michiru was just arriving.

Michiru's head rested against the wall of the wagon as she thought about how she would be able to go out of the engagement. "Princess we're hear!" Queen Maria whispered in her hushed tone. "Behave and don't embarrass me." She added as the coachman helped her out. She nearly tripped over her big, red velvet dress knocking him down. While Maria didn't care and walked right passed him Michiru asked: "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" while extending her hand out to help him. "Thank you Princess Kaiou I am fine." He replied taking her hand. "Please, just call me Michiru." She said as he got up and walked passed him. Michiru joined her mother which, who was disappointed already. Mamoru's father came up to them and greeted Maria and sent her in the castle with one of his servants. When he came to Michiru he said: "Thank you for helping my coachman Princess." He said bowing and kissing her hand lightly. "Please just call me Michiru." She said while curtsying. He led her to Mamoru. "This is Mamoru." He greeted with a boom smiling greatly. "Oh and his personal servant." He added flatly. "Now if you excuse me." He said leaving them to greet the other guest. "Hi, I'm Michiru." She said extending her hand out to Mamoru, while he kissed it lightly. "I am Prince Mamoru." He replied. "And this is my assistant and friend." As he pointed to Haruka. Michiru smile warmly and said hello bringing a blush to her face. Mamoru's father called him leaving Michiru and Haruka alone. "May I show you to your room, Princess Kaiou?" "Yes, thank you and please just call me Michiru." She said as Haruka nodded carelessly. Stepping into the palace Michiru admired its beauty. She looked around while Haruka led her to her room. "Thank you." She said when they got there. "Whatever." She said flatly and left. Michiru was taken back with the reply but shrugged it off and started to look around. The window had a clear oceans view much to Michiru delight. There was a wooden canopy bed in the middle of the room. The walls were deep blue with a white dresser and vanity in the corner. The floor was covered with a soft white carpet with small little hints of blue in it. _Wow even my room isn't as fancy as this._ Michiru thought as she spied her suitcases lying on the floor. _Wow the servants here are quick. _Michiru thought as she went up to them and began to unpack.


	4. Chapter 4

How Life Works

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon!!

About an hour an a half later Michiru was done packing her things when she heard a knock on her door. Wiping her forehead she opened it to see Haruka. "Can I help you?" She asked politely. "Yeah, the king what's-his-name wants to come down for dinner, and wear something that is presentable." She said while eyeing her wrinkled yellow gown. "Sure I'll come down soon." Michiru replied ignoring how rude Haruka was towards her. Haruka shrugged and went down the hall. Michiru closed the door and started to make her way towards her dresser where her clothes were kept. Picking a silk light-blue dress laced with white and pink ribbons she thought as she changed. _Gee, that Haruka needs an attitude fix. _After tying her hair up with a ribbon she made her way down stairs.

When she stepped into the room all four pairs of eyes darted on her. "Michiru honey where were you?" Maria asked in a fake tone of voice. "I um, was unpacking my um bags and I had to change." She said hesitantly fearing her mother's wrath. "That's ok! You look nice and didn't take _too _long." The king said cheerfully while holding up a chicken leg in one hand, and a cup in the other making everyone sweatdrop. "Um, yeah. Thank you." She mumbled while taking her seat. The king had made the cooks go crazy he wanted to make a good impression. It was working on Queen Maria for sure, who had a heaping plate of food in front of her. About forty-five minutes into dinner Michiru asked to be excused, and left. She had barley eaten anything but was not hungry at all. Walking into her room she closed the door and collapsed into her bed.

Mamoru also asked to be excused as well shortly after Michiru had left, leaving Haruka, his father, and Queen Maria at the table. He wanted to see Usagi so badly and talk to her again. Going into his room he locked the door making sure no one could get in he got his needed things and climbed out the vine-covered window once more. Walking into the stables he came to a brown horse named Hamlet. "Come on boy we're going to see Usagi." He whispered while the horse nodded happily he had been to the Silver Kingdom before and always loved to go there. Lifting himself on the horse he was off.

Meanwhile Usagi was in her room with her pet cat Luna. She was thinking about what Mamoru had told her and sighed. _Mamoru-Chan will we still be friends? Oh life is so unfair everyone has someone except me! Rei has Chad, Ami has Taiki, Makoto has Andrew, (A/N:Could someone tell me his name in the Japanese version?)Kakyuu has Seyia and Minako has Yaten! _She thought miserably as a tear ran down her face and into Luna's back. "Hmm?" Luna said as she got up from her cat nap. "Usagi-Chan is it about Mamoru-Chan again?" Luna asked annoyed. Sometimes Usagi obsessed over Mamoru driving everyone crazy especially Rei. Unlike Mamoru's family Usagi's family all knew about Mamoru and her meetings. "Luna, this time you don't understand. Mamoru's family wants to pair him up again with the Princess from the Kaiou family. We all heard about their daughter Michiru-san. She has perfect table manners, plays the voilin, and almost every single guy has gone crazy around her. The perfectionist! How can I compare with her?" Usagi cried. "Oh Usagi-Chan! How come you didn't tell us?" Luna asked. "Because I didn't want to be a bother and-" Before Usagi could finish her sentence a blood-red rose sailed through her window landing gracefully on the ledge of her window. _A rose? _She thought wide eyed only to start grinning like a lunatic. She looked out the window to see Mamoru on Hamlet smiling back at her. Usagi didn't waste anytime. She ran across her room and grabbed her cloak and boots she started running outside, passing Queen Serenity and the others. Queen Serenity didn't bother to ask her where she was going, everyone knew where. Opening the castle doors she saw Mamoru and leapt into his arms. "Mamoru-Chan what are you doing here?" She whispered softy while he whispered back: "I wanted to see you." Usagi just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. "Mamoru-Chan?" Usagi asked him breaking the silence. "Hmm?" He replied back. "What about Michiru-san? If you get married to her will we still be friends?" Usagi asked fearing the answer. " Baka! Can't you see? I don't love her I love you! And we will always be friends…no matter what." He said quietly going closer to her soon their noses were touching. Usagi stood on her toes and they finally kissed.

Michiru tossed and turned in her bed. She sighed _I just can't sleep for some reason. _She thought as she got up in her dark blue night gown trimmed in black lace. _I need some fresh air. _She picked up her white cloak that hung from the wooden coat hooks. Taking her boots she stepped outside of her room. _I'll go to the beach outside my room. _She planned stepping outside of the castle and took a deep breath of fresh air. Walking towards the beach she bumped into someone. "Oof!" Michiru fell to the ground dirtying her gown and cloak. "Sorry, but what are you doing up at this time?" The person held up a lamp reveling her face to be Haruka. "Michiru-san? What are you doing out here?" Haruka whispered while extending her hand out to help her. "I needed some fresh air so I decided to go to the beach outside my window." Michiru explained while taking Haruka's hand gratefully and dusted herself of the dirt. "I was heading there as well want to come with me?" Haruka offered while Michiru nodded thanks.

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so so sorry for the very long update. My updates might be a little slow because there's this test coming up in May (my teacher being strict and stuff) and I have to study for it. Thanks to the people who still reviewed me and thanks for telling me about the names Tsubasa!

How Life Works

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon!

After about 15 minute stroll, Haruka and Michiru finally got to the beach. When Michiru saw the view was jaw dropped a little. It was a beautiful sight for ones view. The ocean was like a navy blanket of water covering the bottom of the ocean. It glittered with the moon and the stars reflection against it. Haruka noticed Michiru's expression and laughed lightly. "I can't blame for staring up like that's it's beautiful." Haruka said breaking the silence. Michiru was still in la-la land gazing out into the oceans waves. Haruka started to walk across the sand without saying anything to Michiru. "Hey wait up!" Michiru called snapping out of her daze and running over to her side. "Can I ask you something, Haruka?" Michiru suddenly asked out of no where. Michiru didn't bother to look up into Haruka's face, she looked straight ahead. "Yeah I guess." She replied casually. "Do you hate me?" The question took her totally off guard. "What I mean is" Michiru stared before letting Haruka answer. "You don't really seem to like me I mean not in that way but you're always soo mean…" "Well…no I don't but there's a reason why I'm so crabby to the princesses who come here" Haruka started "What's the reason?" Michiru asked looking up. "Promise me you won't tell?" Haruka asked stopping to look at Michiru, while she nodded and looked up at her. Haruka lead against a tree and started to explain: "I'm Mamoru's best friend and you know the Silver Kingdom?" Michiru nodded. "Their ditzy princess, Usagi, Serenity whatever, got lost in the forest while Mamoru was out hunting and their paths cross. Since then they've been meeting each other but keeping it secret. Their families have met before but nothing happened." Haruka ended her story. Michiru started to nod. "No wonder Mamoru hasn't been trying to shower me with gifts and what not." Haruka looked confused "Long story my mother use to match make me too and they guys usually went crazy around me, but don't you see? Mamoru-kun and Usagi-san are in love!" Michiru said slyly with a smile on her face.

"Usagi, I have to go now. My father will start suspecting something." Mamoru said sadly pulling away from their embrace. "Yes, I know but Mamoru…when you get married to Michiru-san will we still be friends?" Usagi asked looking up to his face. "Usako don't worry." Mamoru smiled at her while Usagi smiled. "You never used to call me that anymore." Mamoru gave her a rose bud and climbed onto his horse and left. Usagi stood there until Mamoru was out of sight. Usagi slowly made her way towards her castle. She opened the door only to be faced with all of her friends. Mina grinning like a lunatic was the first one to speak up. "So how was it?" She asked bubbly like always. "How was what?" Usagi replied in a dull voice. "You know!" Makoto urged her to spill. "Oh. That. It was ok." Usagi replied in the same voice again. "Usa, what's wrong?" Luna asked her stepping forward. "Nothing! I'm fine and whatever happened between me and Mamoru is none of your business!" Usagi snapped and fled to her room with her friends looking after her in concern. "Something happened." Rei spoke up after she was out of sight. "Between her and Mamoru-kun." Ami replied while everyone nodded. In the far shadow Queen Serenity was watching. _I hope my little princess will be alright. _Queen Serenity thought silently.

Michiru's soft giggling could be heard only a short distance away. She was playing in the water barefoot. She was kicking the water while holding up the hem of her nightgown. After the conversation Michiru had agree to try and break her engagement with Mamoru. She glanced over at Haruka who was looking up into space. "Hey, Haruka! You should try this! It's so much fun!" Michiru called to her. "I rather not." "Suit yourself!" Haruka rolled her eyes at the sky. _Girls like her are always so annoying. _Haruka thought to herself before calling out: "Michiru-san! We have to get back! It's pretty late!" "Fine." She said.


End file.
